April 23, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 5:46 Flower1470 i is first Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 5:58 Chrisgaff noh Hey :P Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:03 Loving77 Hey hey hey 6:03 Flower1470 Hey Chris Sup Peep 6:03 Chrisgaff Hey pen http://wiki.teamfortress.com/w/images/9/9b/Medic_autocappedcontrolpoint03.wav?t=20100625235902 Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 6:47 Flower1470 ooo Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:47 Chrisgaff Looks like the chat crashed on me. :P 6:51 Flower1470 wb Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:56 Dragonian King Hello. 6:57 Flower1470 Hey Silly 6:57 Loving77 hiii silly 6:57 Dragonian King THERE IS NO SILLY he died i'm silly's ghost :D 6:57 Loving77 ok 6:57 Flower1470 ;( 6:57 Dragonian King lily, you'll be happy to know this since my Silly-ness died, my living self is now 75% Seto Kaiba 6:57 Chrisgaff Yah, das icht gutch. 6:57 Flower1470 :O WHAT 6:58 Chrisgaff Hallo Dumme Das ist eine hohe Anzahl 6:59 Flower1470 O_o 6:59 Chrisgaff Was ist falsch? 7:00 Flower1470 ... 7:00 Dragonian King I'M NOT DUMME * Dragonian King punches Chris in the nose 7:00 Flower1470 whoa lets not jump to violence 7:01 Dragonian King okay let's settle this like men... WITH A CHILDREN'S CARD GAME 7:01 Flower1470 saw that coming 7:01 Dragonian King (yes) 7:01 Flower1470 OH THAT REMINDS ME 7:01 Chrisgaff Das wirklich weh Dumme 7:01 Dragonian King * Dragonian King punches Chris in the nose btw i'm alive again :D seto saved me FROM THE SHADOW REALM OOOOOOH 7:01 Chrisgaff Warum haben Sie es wieder tun? 7:01 Dragonian King so now i'm back to 50% Silly and 25% Seto sorry lily 7:02 Chrisgaff Das Schattenreich? Welche Art von Zauberei ist das? 7:02 Dragonian King Ich versende Chris x Käse. 7:02 Flower1470 oh no now they're both doing it Peep here's the video: http://dilaramilena.tumblr.com/post/83531065630/yuugiohs-angeldrkfire-dan-said-no-one-ever 7:03 Chrisgaff Nizza Verwendung von Google Translator Dumme. 7:03 Dragonian King Denn wir sind auf halbem Weg, für immer! 7:03 Flower1470 "Yami, Yami, put down the torch!" 7:03 Dragonian King * Dragonian King Chris schlägt in der Nase 7:04 Flower1470 someone animated it, too 7:04 Chrisgaff Das war ein schrecklicher Witz. 7:04 Flower1470 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SiLGZ55VSco 7:05 Loving77 lol 7:05 Chrisgaff Nun, die meisten Patienten überleben meine Techniken, aber ich muss sie auf Sie versuchen Dumme. 7:06 Dragonian King Chris Englisch bitte 7:06 Chrisgaff *Chris schneidet Brust offen Dumme* Ya? Ugh, fein. Better? 7:07 Dragonian King ty http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140423202158/sillyszexal/images/8/83/Galaxyeyes.png WHAT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE LUGIA 7:07 Chrisgaff También puedo hablar español, pruebe suerte ahora Silly. 7:08 Dragonian King Englace prefavor i probably spelled that wrong lol 7:08 Flower1470 since when did we have Spanish idiots on this chat? 7:09 Dragonian King * Dragonian King shrugs 7:09 Chrisgaff Porfavor* Ever since I started to be funny and speak other languages. 7:09 Dragonian King im going to take spanish class :D 7:09 Chrisgaff Speaking of speaking, wanna hear my voice? 7:09 Dragonian King so i can learn how to say Whale is dumbo in spanish uhhh sure? 7:09 Chrisgaff http://wiki.teamfortress.com/w/images/1/19/Pyro_autocappedintelligence01.wav?t=20100625224422 7:10 Dragonian King You sound very intelligent 7:10 Chrisgaff http://wiki.teamfortress.com/w/images/6/67/Pyro_standonthepoint01.wav?t=20100625224511 7:10 Dragonian King lily why does galaxy eyes look like lugia 7:10 Chrisgaff Here's your response: http://wiki.teamfortress.com/w/images/4/47/Pyro_thanks01.wav?t=20100625224516 (OnlyLilandpossiblypenhaveheardmyrealvoicebefore) 7:11 Dragonian King and i assume your family and irl friends as well 7:11 Chrisgaff NO. REALLY? 7:11 Dragonian King LILY LILY LILY 7:11 Flower1470 lol 7:12 Dragonian King GALAXY EYES LOOKS LIKE ZEKROM 7:12 Chrisgaff I NEVER THOUGHT THEY'VE HEARD MY VOICE BEFORE. 7:12 Dragonian King http://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/8/81/644Zekrom.png 7:12 Flower1470 oh my gosh 7:12 Dragonian King AND BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON IS RAYQUAZA EEEEEE 7:12 Chrisgaff Dumme, ein Dummer sind Sie. 7:13 Dragonian King i thought we were done germanning lily, are there any duel monsters that look like yveltal http://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/5/54/717Yveltal.png 7:13 Flower1470 oh geez idk maybe I'll have to look at the Pyro/Dragon monsters 7:14 Loving77 winged beasts lily not dragons 7:14 Chrisgaff I was, but I had to do that because of how stupid you sounded when you said "and i assume your family and irl friends as well". 7:14 Flower1470 well exuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me 7:14 Dragonian King lol i was joking durrrr 7:15 Loving77 two different things lily 7:15 Flower1470 uh huh the problem is a i REALLY dont care 7:15 Chrisgaff ohok. 7:15 Flower1470 since they look like dragons. 7:16 Dragonian King PICKLEZ (rflol) HEARTLAND'S PICTURE 7:18 Flower1470 Dragons ARE Winged Beasts, tho 7:18 Dragonian King actually Yveltal is a Dark/Flying type no dragon involved this has been Pokemon Nerd with Silly 7:18 Flower1470 XD "flying" ok 7:19 Dragonian King well it flies... and in its shiny form, it looks like bacon :D http://play.pokemonshowdown.com/sprites/xyani-shiny/yveltal.gif 7:19 Chrisgaff I'll let you two work this out. :P 7:19 Flower1470 wow 7:20 Dragonian King lily did you get your 13th follower yet 7:21 Flower1470 i cant focus so ill find your Flying Bacon Duel Monster later 7:21 Dragonian King lol 7:21 Flower1470 gosh idk yes but i lost one 7:23 Dragonian King :O 7:23 Flower1470 i lost my 9th 7:23 Dragonian King i'm going to update the club aww you lost flip how tragic anyway your 13th follower is... DEAD FISH http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140412232559/theawesomewebkinz/images/e/ea/Fish2.png 7:25 Flower1470 with i lost more than one wiat* wait* 7:25 Dragonian King :O 7:25 Flower1470 i lost my 3rd 7:26 Dragonian King you lost whale's other other account 7:29 Flower1470 they probably figured out how stupid i am lol 7:30 Dragonian King so you have 11 now right 7:31 Flower1470 14. 7:31 Dragonian King so... you got 4 new followers? O_o 7:32 Flower1470 no 7:32 Dragonian King help 7:32 Flower1470 sigh some must have followed me while other unfollowed others* 7:32 Dragonian King ok well now i need to add people to the fanclub Whale's Lily Fanclub#Members 7:34 Flower1470 BAKURA but tristan ew 7:35 Loving77 lol 7:35 Dragonian King lol Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:04 Dragonian King ooo 8:04 Flower1470 ooo Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:09 Flower1470 wb 8:09 Dragonian King wb 8:09 Chrisgaff I crashed apparently. Danke camerads. 8:33 Loving77 I gtg bye 8:33 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:35 Flower1470 ooo 8:55 Chrisgaff G2g, bye guys 8:57 Dragonian King bye chris 8:58 Chrisgaff Cya Silly Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:06 Dragonian King ooo 9:52 Flower1470 i gtg ttyl 9:52 Dragonian King bye Category:Chat logs Category:April 2014